1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum, cymbal, and percussion instrument beating devices, and more particularly a drum beating device that is capable of incorporating the sounds of a drum brush, a drumstick, and a drum beater brush with balls, and producing a new and different sound by striking the instrument at varying angles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been attempts to design a wire type drum brush beater used to produce a specific sound when striking drums, cymbals or the like. The Calato Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,983) entitled "Adjustable Drum Brush" purports to teach a drum brush in which a plurality of wire bristles are movable to selected positions so that portions of the bristles extend outwardly from the handle to a particular desired length. The length at which the bristles are set controls the spread of the brush and, therefore, it appears that the manipulator of the brush can vary the sound obtained when using the brush on drums or cymbals and the like. The adjustable brush type device taught by Calato, apparently is able to produce varying brush percussion sounds, similar to those made by narrow, intermediate and wide spread brushes traditionally used by drummers. It is, however, unable to produce the volume or variety of forceful percussive sounds of the present invention or the combination of traditional drum brush and forceful percussive sounds that can also be produced by the present invention.
Another Patent to W. P. Sage (U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,555), entitled "Beater for Drum," allegedly teaches a beater for drums, cymbals and the like in which each wire bristle terminates in a ball-like solid body. The result is that the Sage device apparently produces sounds with greater percussive intensity than the traditional drum brush while being unable to duplicate, those sounds one is able to produce with a traditional drum brush.
The teachings in the field, therefore, are limited and fail to teach a drum brush in which all of the soft background sounds of a traditional drum brush can be duplicated as well as being able to produce more forceful percussive sound or a combination thereof.